Playground
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: Your Dazed Friend wants to tell you how this all started. Your Dazed Friend also wants you to know that everything was considered a playground to some higher, legendary beings.


**Playground**

By **AvidAkiraReader**

**Disclaimer**: Everything belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

><p>The world was, to a large, sentient floating hand, a playground for its own amusement. He looked at the land he was given (one half), and saw dust. The warm gust of wind blew small sand particles into his side, and the hand snapped to form grass. Green blades began to dot the area, and soon, a vast field was formed. As if the limb was contemplating it curled its fingers, and then suddenly uncurled them. Dusty paths were formed, paving new roads. A large lake gathered itself next to a perilous, rocky mountain. South of the lake was a forest; a great mass of trees had sprouted up and light shone through the sparse branches and little leaves. East of the mountains was exactly one half of a jungle. Beyond the jungle was rapid movement of creation. Castles sprang up from their previous nonexistence, as caves dug their way through gravel and dirt.<p>

xXx

On the other side, another hand cracked its knuckles and cackled with glee as a net of caves and tunnels started to worm their way underground, all leading to a large, broken castle. The sky turned brown with the dust that started to taint the fresh air, and the hand popped his ring finger. A corrupted looking zoo built itself, and soon looked dilapidated. Green vines and roots of old trees pierced through the crumbling stone ground and twisted to form treacherous routes. Another half of a jungle formed viciously while below it a tall, thin mountain rose; a ring of clouds circling the top.

xXx

_To let you understand, dear readers, your Dazed Friend wants to let you know that she wanted to let know that she would be putting in a little history lesson for this piece. Your Dazed Friend knows that history bores some of you and wants to exchange her condolences._

_But without history, we would hardly know anything would we now?_

_But your Dazed Friend digresses._

_To begin with, these two hands are brothers. They were born from nothing, and they are complete opposites. The right hand acts calmly, and has a charismatic voice that it used to attract various celebrities for a tournament. The left hand has super reflexes, and hides its true self behind a veil of insanity. Respectively, they are Master and Crazy Hand. They are twins, and they have adjusted their voices to be more 'manly'._

_This tournament your Dazed Friend shows took place in another dimension. It is, to say, a first installment of the now famed Smash Brothers tournaments._

_Years afterwards, your Dazed Friend is happy to say they had a second tournament, where more, various and infamous contestants joined in._

_But right now, your Dazed Friend is happy to say that they are creating a place, a new dimension if you will, for their upcoming tournament. They have separated part of the land to build; and are allowed to do whatever they want to it._

xXx

The world here, is affectionately called 'Smashnia' by its creators. There is a wide variety of environments here in Smashnia, and it can't be topped by any other worlds the two brothers have created.

And yet there is a condition to this beautiful and treacherous place for its upcoming inhabitants. When defeated, you become a trophy, a statue to be admired until someone summons the courage and heart to bring the Smashers in limbo, back to the living.

xXx

The right hand named Master Hand twitched its thumb and a floating 'coliseum' was created; the circular audience seats were purely for the looks only. It was the _middle_ platform that would garner the most attention. It was tall, and held the trophies of the defeated, which would be touched quickly before being launched out to be pitted against each other. Above that platform would be the viewing area for the Smashers in the lead.

Even higher than that were thick, heavy brownish clouds, the occasional stone floor piercing through the clouds. And yet even higher were thick white marble doors with gold alloyed handles the only way to get into the dark hall and altar that was adorned with decorative baubles. At the opposite side was a bowl with a glass cover over it. The view was of the 'coliseum'. In truth, it was something akin to a television. It was based off Skyworld, and Master Hand was extremely proud of it.

xXx

The left hand rightfully named Crazy Hand popped four of his fingers, and a frigid icy mountain with hazardous spikes climbed high, high into the now pale blue sky. He then snapped and pointed to the sides of this mountain brown and gray rocks were formed. Above, a floating island, mysteriously jungle-like unlike the icy mountain below it.

On the island was a tall, solid mountain which hid a futuristic inside; complete with incinerators and repair bay for an 'endangered species' as Crazy Hand called the R.. In the last tournament, Crazy had discovered the suffering robotic beings that would think for their selves if they haven't been programmed beforehand, and had irked his twin into accepting them into the new world. A secret entrance was hidden where multiple transporting vehicles were stored.

xXx

_Your Dazed Friend could not find anywhere else to place these two important facts. But your Dazed Friend cleverly figured out where to put it! Right here! What your Dazed Friend has forgotten is where the Smashers are to be residing._

_Therefore, your Dazed Friend is happy to say that they are going to wing it. _

_The other important fact that your Dazed Friend could not fit in is that Master and Crazy Hand are safe keeping Meta Knight's ship, or what your Dazed Friend has dubbed, Meta Ship, at an undisclosed place._

_But now, your Dazed Friend assures you that the third installment will go on. But your Dazed Friend is happy to say that we are done with the Hands. It now falls to the next writer to write what happens now. But before even that, your Dazed Friend is obliged to leave you with a little scene on how everything started, and even after that, your Dazed Friend is going to leave you with a hint on a new project she will be working on._

xXx

Darkness.

What am I….

Who…

Where…

It's dark here, I know it.

It's getting brighter, I know because there is a good smattering of stars in front of me.

I see iridescent platforms glowing in front of me, and I reach out to touch it reverently before seeing my arm.

My _arm_.

It was blue.

I am panicking now, and I turn my head to gaze in horror at my chest. A pink glow pulsed.

Deep breaths Flauvius. Deep breaths.

My arm tenses, and I find myself wanting a chain. A weapon. Anything.

And there it was.

In my hands was a chain that looked as if it was made of bronze. At the end was a spike.

What…

What am I doing here?

And the answer writes itself in front of me.

_Destroy what you want, build what you will. _

_After all…_

I find myself breathless at the next phrase.

_This is your playground after all._

And I find myself looking overhead at a beautiful world…There was every color in there…except one.

And I found myself angry.

Where were the rich shades of purple?

The royal tones of indigo?

Where were they?

Darkly, I thought to myself, "_This is __**my **__playground, and I __**will**__ have the color, shades, and tones of purple in it!"_

Somewhere far away, Flauvius, now named Tabuu for the color that didn't exist in this world, he heard a quiet cackle.

* * *

><p><em>This was <em>_**their**__ playground, and people will be __**damned**__ if they interrupt with their playing._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? I don't know where the fudge this came from, but oh well. A few notes:<strong>

**-I was, 'Dazed Friend'. The title was inspired by a book I read, where the narrator referred himself as 'Your Friendly Host'. The 'Dazed'' part is because my mother and sister 'complimented' that I was like Belle from **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. 'Dazed and distracted…' Thanks mum.  
>-Flauvius is my <strong>_**male**_** Latin name. Rest assure, I am a girl. I was just testing what exactly would happen in the Latin name generator.  
>-The indescribable piece of cow dung that doesn't need to exist at the end? Eh, completely thought up last second.<br>- Oh yes. My next oneshot should be titled 'Smashing Portrait'  
>- And as a parting note, I want to tell you guys (all of you) to not flame people (mainly JSparks, etc, etc) because they aren't 'following' the rules. Also, don't flame people if they (hint at MoD; by the way, nice ending for Paradigms) attempt to cut down the hate.<strong>

**Any last questions? No? Enjoy the story!**


End file.
